DeathWing's Curse
by DeathWing109
Summary: "Loved ones will die in the wake of one, betrayal will come on true loves fall" Follow Deathkit from birth to death, and see her go past challenges ahead. My first story
1. Proluoge and Allegiances

Proluoge

"Why did you curse that poor kit Moonfur?!"

"I had to Starlight, it was meant to be."

Starlight ran off into the distance, crying over her unborn, cursed, great grandchild.

"Ugh, she'll never understand will she?"

Moonfur silently walked off into the depths of Starclan.

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Darkstar- Dark grey calico she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Lionfeather- Orange tom with green eyes and VERY fluffy chest fur

Medicine Cat(s): Leafstorm- Light grey tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Honeymoon(lol)- dark ging with white, sightless eyes

Warriors: Redstorm- Red tabby tom with fierce blue eyes

Echoclaw- orange and black she-cat with amber eyes

Clouddust- white and light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Ravenfeather- black and white tom with blue eyes

Forestwhisper- brown tabby she-cat with soft green eyes

Mousetail- light grey tom with yellow eyes

Gorgewing- dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Wildfire- Bright orange tom with mottled fur and green eyes

Dawnfur- light brown she-cat with blueish-greenish eyes

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Morningsong- light blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderfrost- dark grey tom with ice blue eyes

Blossomtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snakefur- dark brown tom with green eyes

Sparrowclaw- brown tom with with light brown underbelly and green eyes

Maplesweet- calico she-cat with light brown eyes

Blazefall- orange tom with orange eyes

Clovertail-black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Oakpaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Foxpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw- grey and white tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat with fierce blue eyes

Queens: Featherfrost- grey she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Snowkit and Firekit)

Starfire- white and yellow she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Timberkit and Nightkit)

Eaglefeather- solid brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders: Jayflight- light grey tom with blue eyes

Stonefur- grey tom with grey eyes

Frostnose- white she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1 story time

"When is she gonna wake up Eaglefeather?"

"Anytime now, Rockkit. Be patient."

"But I wanna go outside!"

_Everybody is waiting for me. I should open my eyes now. _My eyes slowly open. Wow! It's so colorful! I see a brown and white she-cat nuzzling a grey tom. I think her name is Eaglefeather, my mom. And the other kit is Rockkit, my littermate. "Hi! Deathkit!" _So that's my name? It's so horrible! _" Why am I named Deathkit?" _Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud._ "I don't know! But I like it! It makes you scary!" _Really? _"Thanks Rockkit."

"No problem! Let's go outside, Timberkit and Nightkit are already out there." With that,Rockkit turns to run out of the den, leaving me to stumble after. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Rockkit's POV

Finally! Deathkit opened her eyes. I was telling the truth when I said I didn't know why she was named _Deathkit_, and the part where I had said it made her scary_. _I rushed out of the den, only to bump into Timberkit. "Watch it!"

"Sorry! I was so excited to come out I didn't see you!" As I had said that Timberkit's gaze softened and he was no longer looking at me. I follow his gaze to see him staring at my sister. "Isn't that Deathkit? Look at her eyes!" For the first time, I get a good look at her eyes. Her eyes are shining green _and_ blue! Wow! Eaglefeather had said my eyes were green with a hint of blue in it, but probably nothing compared to this. I look at Timberkit and sees him jaw-dropped and gaping at Deathkit. "Timberkit! Shut your mouth before you start drooling!" I say, holding back a giggle. "Rockkit! Wait for me! And who is he? Why is he staring at me like that?"

"And her voice is even more beautiful." I hear Timberkit mumble.

"Deathkit, this is Timberkit. Timberkit, this is my sister, Deathkit."

"Her name is Deathkit? That's a funny name."

"Hey! My name isn't funny!" Deathkit counters and narrows her eyes.

"Sorry! I was surprised, that's all. Oh hey! I should show you two around and introduce you to Snowkit, Firekit, and my brother Nightkit."

Timberkit walked away to a larger den.

Timberkit's POV

"This is the warriors den. Don't go in it, unless a warrior tells you to."

As I walk to the medicine cat den, all I can think about is Deathkit and how pretty she is.

"This is the medicine cat den, you can't go in unless a medicine cat like Leafstorm or Honeymoon is in there." I give them a chance to look at it then walk to the highrock. "This is where Darkstar calls the clan for a meeting, and where he sleeps. His den is completely OFF limits." Seeing them marvel at the dens makes me wonder if I was like that when I was getting a tour of the camp. I hope not. It looks stupid. Yet it does make sense. I mean, living your first days in complete darkness. Its amazing to see light for the first time. Leading them to the Elders den, I ask them what they want to be when they grow up, a leader, a medicine cat, or just a warrior. Deathkit wanted to be a warrior. Rockkit wanted to be the world's best leader, I'll let him dream.

Deathkit's POV

"This is the Elders den. Their very nice, you can go meet them if you want."

The Elders den looked very cozy and much bigger than the nursery, it was tucked away with it's walls interwoven against a fallen tree. I trust Timberkit, so I go in.

"Well! Looks like we have some visitors yet again! Who do we have here Timberkit?" A high shrill voice rang through the den.

"I was taking the new kits out to see the camp! These are Deathkit," Timberkit pointed at me "and that's Rockkit."

"Well then, now that we know your names, we'll tell you-" a deep voice mewed. But before finishing his statement, another elderly voice interrupted him.

"Our names! Oh how nice it is to have new kits in the clan. You young cats are the clan's future you know!" And with that, the three different voices stepped into the sunlight.

"I am Jayflight," he was the one with the deep and gruff voice.

"I am Stonefur" mewed the third voice.

"And I am Frostnose" said the cheerful female voice.

Now that I got a good look at them, I realized that Frostnose was indeed a she-cat, a white cat with beautiful, light, almost pale grey stripes. Jayflight, was a light grey-blue tabby tom, with stunning blue eyes. Stonefur, as his name implied, had fur the color of stone, with silver eyes. I looked at each of them with curiosity. Seeing this, Frostnose said "But of course! You must want to hear a story. We'll tell you about the best leader in Thunderclan, Firestar."


End file.
